elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Romepehierro
Un poco tarde, pero te ayudará a moverte por aquí -- 18:15 19 may 2007 (UTC) haver si la wiki aguanta hasta verano o asi y me dedico a hacer reportages. Los quiero hacer superdetallados quiero coger una mazmorra del principio del todo y analisarla hasta el ultimo detalle XD, los articulos que hay por ahora me parecen demasiado generales (claro esta son los primeros)--Romepehierro 18:38 20 may 2007 (UTC) La wiki aguantará mucho, no tendrá el mismo destino que las otras de la misma familia. ¿por cierto, sabes qué estilo de letra es el logo de TES? Lo necesito para el logo -- 18:53 20 may 2007 (UTC) la verdad es que no, lo siento--Romepehierro 19:34 20 may 2007 (UTC) No importa -- 19:37 20 may 2007 (UT como que reposndes siempre tan rapido a los mensages?--Romepehierro 19:39 20 may 2007 (UTC) :Porque vigilo constantemente los Cambios recientes -- 19:40 20 may 2007 (UTC) para eso hay que estar continuamente en el ordenador--Romepehierro 19:42 20 may 2007 (UTC) Exactamente, ya lo entenderás al cabo del tiempo por qué lo hago. Esto engancha XD -- 19:44 20 may 2007 (UTC) Eso no es sano--Romepehierro 19:45 20 may 2007 (UTC) Ya, pero si te controlas. No me paso todo el día aquí, y hay cosas peores -- 19:46 20 may 2007 (UTC) Estar enganchado a una wiki de pokemon por ejemplo--Romepehierro 19:50 20 may 2007 (UTC) Plantillas para mazmorras Cuando tenga tiempo para dedicarle a esta wiki (dentrod un mes mas o menos) quiero dedicarme a analisar cada mazmorra que aparece en el juego, en concreto las de Oblivion (tambien hare alguna de morrowind)teniendo cen cuenta el numero de masmorras estaria bien hacer un cuadro parecido al que hay en wikijuegos para los datos del juego, pero en ves de poner la distribuidora, version... poner el numero de pisos los enmigos los objetos y sustituir la foto de la portada del juego por una foto de la entrada de la mazmorra. Que os parece la idea?--Romepehierro 13:48 21 may 2007 (UTC) :¿Una infobox de mazmorras? Buena idea. 15:41 21 may 2007 (UTC) Esta wiki promete.... si analisamos todas las masmorras del juego.. puf menuda enciclopedia XD--Romepehierro 17:10 21 may 2007 (UTC) :Y no sólo eso, personajes, misiones, ciudades, razas, lugares, regiones... e incluso he pensado sobre el set de construcción -- 17:17 21 may 2007 (UTC) ya hay una wiki mui completa sobre eso,ademas que juntar los dos temas puf mucho lio, por cierto, alguien sabe si exsiste un parche para traducir el primer elder scroll o el segundo? (como hicieron con el morroiwnd)--Romepehierro 17:22 21 may 2007 (UTC) :No tengo ni idea. Quizás haya algo en la web oficial -- 17:25 21 may 2007 (UTC) Dudo que haya una traduccion en una pagina que esta enteramente en ingles...--Romepehierro 17:42 21 may 2007 (UTC) Yo he visto parches de programas para que estén en otros idiomas, incluido el español. -- 17:43 21 may 2007 (UTC) Estaria bien que me dijeras de donde bajarme estos programas--Romepehierro 16:24 22 may 2007 (UTC) :He estado mirando y no he visto nada. -- 18:06 22 may 2007 (UTC) Ya tengo el juego!!!!!! He podido ya por fin recuperar el morrowind (el oblivion tendra que esperar) asi que en mis ratos libres (que no sean sabado por la noche ni viernes) me voi a dedicar a hacer algun proyecto grande en una serie de articulos para estu juego. Habia barajado varias posibilidades, la que me parece mas interesante es la de hacer una especia de biblioteca transcribiendo todos los libros del juego haciendo de cada uno un articulo (dudo que lo haga con todos pero espero que no sea el unico puesto en esta tara). Que opinais? creis q deberia hacer articulos de otra cosa mas importante?--Romepehierro 16:07 29 may 2007 (UTC) Aquí se hace de todo lo relacionado con TES. Eres libre de ponerlo -- 16:28 29 may 2007 (UTC) hay un infobox para libros?--Romepehierro 17:41 29 may 2007 (UTC) :No, habrá que hacerla. -- 17:46 29 may 2007 (UTC) No me deja tomar imagenes Cuando aprieto el boton me sale este mensage ScreenShot: Not enable ADD"Screenshot Enable=1" to the (general) section of Morrowind.INI file Como lo soluciono? por que sin imagenes... dudo que pueda hacer articulos decentes--Romepehierro 18:20 29 may 2007 (UTC) :Pues como no saques imagenes de special:ImportFreeImages o de internet, no se como solucionarlo. Aunque quizás si funciona para el Morrowind esto]... -- 18:05 2 jun 2007 (UTC) Supongo que yo me puedo encargar de escribirlo todo (la malloria del trabajo) y alguna alma caritativa de poner las fotos por cierto que alguien se ocupe de hacer un infobox para los libros que ami no me sale please--Romepehierro 14:35 3 jun 2007 (UTC) Voy a echarle un vistazo. -- 16:04 3 jun 2007 (UTC) ---- ¿Te vale como está? -- 16:35 3 jun 2007 (UTC) mmm no me gusta a exsigir nada a alguien que me hace un favor pero... no falta el apartado del juego? para saber de que juego es vamos y tampoco estaria mal poner un apartado para poner el genero--Romepehierro 16:51 3 jun 2007 (UTC) :Ahora lo hago -- 17:15 3 jun 2007 (UTC) ---- ¿Así esta bien o necesitas algo más? -- 17:26 3 jun 2007 (UTC)